


What's a God to a King

by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Series: A King's Gambit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apathetic George, M/M, Mild sociopathic behavior, Post-Finale, but ill make it one by myself if i have to, that's not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings
Summary: "A favor." George nodded and Techno frowned. "So what, you're telling me that you can call in favors on Dream's behalf and give them out?"George actually tipped his head back and laughed. "Of course I can," he said like the alternative was absurd, and if Techno were being honest with himself, it was. "But I'm not offering you a favor from Dream. I'm offering you something I think you'll find much more interesting.""And what's that?""I'm offering you a favor from me."☆●☆●☆●☆●☆George visits the one person who doesn't trust him implicitly to call in a favor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A King's Gambit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128842
Comments: 53
Kudos: 444
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	What's a God to a King

**Author's Note:**

> Most people with a brain: Dream is the antagonist of the SMP
> 
> Me, huffing Pixi Sticks like my life depends on it: George is the antagonist of the SMP
> 
> Hello again! Welcome back everyone! I don't know what it is about this fandom that makes it possible for me to pump fics out at a frankly alarming rate, but here we are! That being said, for the love of GOD please don't expect another fix any time soon. I am at the mercy of whatever my little pea brain wants to write at any given time. I'm just lucky that it's having such a good time with this concept. Also, despite Techno being the one person whose videos I watch, I feel like I did the worst job writing him. Hooray! Moving on. Also, I deliberately left Techno's description vague so that everyone can pick their own favorite Techno, but this is how I personally was picturing him: https://youtu.be/nUMTqCIeTDY

Techno was about halfway home from cave diving when he realized something was  wrong.  Granted, that wasn't ever exactly a novel feeling around here, and even less so now due to recent events, but this was different. It was like he was being watched, but from a distance. But not quite. Being watched carried a certain feeling of malicious intent that this lacked. This was patient, collected. 

Techno was being  waited on.

Being waited on wasn't something Techno was used to, per se, but he was no stranger to it. However, this was different in a way that put him on edge like nothing else. He shrugged his cape tighter around his shoulders like it could offer him any sort of protection as he cautiously climbed the steps of his own house. It wasn't until he was nearly done putting away his supplies that he heard someone shifting around behind him. But this wasn't a careless shift made by someone who didn't know enough about stealth to keep from blowing their cover. This was a shift made by someone who knew they had already l infiltrated and completed their goal. There weren't a lot of people on the SMP who could sneak up on Techno, and with one of them being in prison,there was no doubt which one this was. 

"Hello, Technoblade," George said casually, shifting around at his seat at Techno's table and sipping idly from a canteen. 

Techno didn't much like talking to George. Something about the way he was impossible to pin down just put Techno on edge. And it wasn't like George wasn't an open book, either. He was loud and passionate and gladly shared his opinions on anything and everything. But none of it seemed genuine. Like it meant something to him. George was an open book, yes, but that book was open to a list of random words or a pair of blank pages. But still. "What are you doing in my house, George?"

"We both know why I'm here."

"You're here for Dream's favor," Techo said. "You want me to bust him out of jail."

"More like I want you to help me bust him out, but, essentially, yes."

"And what makes you think I won't refuse?"

"Because you're not an idiot," George explained. "And you know that I will get Dream out, and when he's out, he's not gonna be happy to learn that you bailed on his favor." He paused to give Techno a once over. "And because you always keep your word. You may not hold stock in governments, but you value loyalty and the worth of a promise."

Techno chuckled wryly. "You're remarkably good at talking," he said slowly. "You know just the words to get someone wrapped around your finger. You and Dream deserve each other."

George cocked his head to the side with a proud little smile. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Techno snorted. "Doubt I have the option to say no."

"You always have the option to refuse," George said with a casual shrug. "The question is whether or not you're going to take the option."

"You know I won't."

George grinned. "Great." Without another word, he flicked up his inventory and scrolled through it until he pulled out a map. "So, this is the inside of Pandora's Vault. I've got all the hallways lined out and the redstone marked here and here."

"Who the hell let you get your hands on this?" Techno asked, leaning in to get a better look.

"Nobody," George scoffed. "I made it after I got back from visiting Dream."

Techno grunted. "So, it's all from memory?"

George narrowed his eyes and Techno was oddly pleased to see his composure crack, even just a bit. "If you're thinking about questioning its accuracy, don't bother."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

George huffed out a half laugh and gave Techno a fond smile that didn't look like it belonged on his face. "You're funny sometimes."

"It's a burden I must bear, I'm afraid," Techno said dryly. 

George hummed quietly and just watched for a minute as Techno scoured the map, flipping from one page to another to compare the different floors. "So, what do you think?"

"I think," Techno started, slowly standing back up to his full height to look down at where George was still sitting, looking far too comfortable in a house that wasn't his own. "I think I want to know why you really want my help."

George didn't bat an eye at the display, smiling up at Techno like he was trying to convince him to try a new potion and not break a very wanted criminal out of the highest security prison imaginable. "Come on, Technoblade," he said cajolingly. "We both know I'm not exactly the  best  at PvP."

"Right. Your skills lie somewhere a little outside of the realm of usual, don't they?"

George's smile tightened and his eyes flashed, but there was no other sign he was ruffled by Techno's words. "It's the redstone, then," he admitted easily. "Pretty rubbish when it comes to messing about with redstone, if I'm being honest."

Techno still hesitated. "Why do you even want Dream out so bad, anyway? Last I heard you were moping about making it rain every day because of what he did. Everyone thought you might drown the SMP if you didn't get your closure. You telling me that he managed to change your tune in one ten minute visit?"

"What's with wanting a motive for everything I do?" George asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You and Dream both. You act like I have to have a reason for wanting Dream out. I want him out because that's not where I want him."

"Is this your way of telling me the puppet master has his own strings he doesn't know about?"

"Obviously not," George chuckled. "Again, it's not that deep. Dream with strings implies that I'm pulling them, and I'm not. I don't have any big plans or anything, I leave that garbage to the rest of you. I just want him, and I want him available when I want him, and he's not right now. That's it."

"And the rest of the SMP?" Techno demanded. "What about them? What about what they want? What about everything that Dream did to get locked up in that box?"

"Who cares? Not me, that's for sure, and I have a feeling you don't either," George shrugged, and Techno could almost hear the yawn hiding behind the words. "Tommy got his dumb disks, L'Manburg will be rebuilt, again mind you, this time completely independent. Dream's going to have the whole of the SMP on his back, so it's not like he's going to immediately start stirring the pot again. And by then everyone should be more than prepared for whatever it is he tries to pull. At least then something interesting will be happening." He paused to give Techno a challenging grin. "Unless, of course, you want to look me in the face and tell me you  like being a potato farmer."

Techno hummed noncommittally. "It's something to do."

George chuckled again and Techno was really starting to hate the sound. "So, the blood god is gonna settle down, huh? Just you in this little house, spelunking in caves and farming potatoes for the rest of your lives?"

"Fine. Then what about what I  do want?" Techno demanded, crossing his arms. "What if I don't want to help Dream after everything he's done? Or, better yet, what if I don't want to risk everything for someone I personally don't have a use for? The longer Dream's in jail, the longer I don't have to worry about this dumb favor. Maybe that will make more sense to you than caring about anything else."

George sighed. "Look, Technoblade, I know this is way out of the norm, and definitely not what you were imagining when you agreed to owe Dream a favor."

"You could say that."

"So, I'm willing to offer insurance," George continued, ignoring the interruption. "You follow through on your end. Come up with a plan to get Dream out, we follow it, and if anything goes wrong, I'll make it up to you. With interest."

Techno narrowed his eyes. "And just how would you do that?" He gestured around his house. "No offence, George, but you don't have much, and anything Dream had was taken. What can you offer me that I can't more easily get for myself?"

George made a frustrated sound and scowled at Techno. "Stuff. It's always  stuff with you people," he said tersely. "Someone somewhere ascribes some arbitrary value to something and you all lose your heads trying to get your hands on it. As if you can't just get more without all this effort. Trees, disks, houses: it's all the same. It's amazing any of you get anything done at all."

"All right then," Techno said slowly. "So, you're not offering something material. What are you offering then?"

George grinned, his irritation melting away so fast that it sent chills down Techno's spine. "I'm offering you the thing we're bartering with right now."

"A favor." George nodded and Techno frowned. "So what, you're telling me that you can call in favors on Dream's behalf and give them out?"

George actually tipped his head back and laughed. "Of course I can," he said like the alternative was absurd, and if Techno were being honest with himself, it was. "But I'm not offering you a favor from Dream. I'm offering you something I think you'll find much more interesting."

"And what's that?"

"I'm offering you a favor from  me. "

Techno froze and looked at George harder than he had before. But, like always, he got nothing. "That  is more interesting," he said cautiously, choosing his words with utmost care. "But what does a favor from you entail?"

The smile that slowly spread over George's face was something Techno would probably remember for a good long while. He offered his open hand, palm up, and Techno was oddly reminded of carnivorous plants. "There's only one way to find out."

Techno shook the hand but couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't quite know what he was agreeing to. Or with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get a lot of traction with my last posting about a potential Big Bang for this fandom, but I am an eternal optimist, so here's those links again for anyone who missed them! 
> 
> Interest check form: https://forms.gle/JupCS5xM81ZGBjKt9  
> FAQ: https://dtbang.tumblr.com/post/641224264269414400/faq  
> Interest check post: https://dtbang.tumblr.com/post/641224306445156352/interest-check


End file.
